The invention relates to a device for processing high-frequency electrical signals, comprising a board accommodating electronic components, including a number of solenoid coils which can be adjusted by means of adjusting cores and which are arranged in a row parallel to an edge of the board, their axes extending perpendicularly to said edge.
"High frequency" is to be understood herein to mean frequencies above approximately 1 MHz. Devices for processing such signals may be, for example, selective amplifiers, oscillators, filters and notably combinations thereof such as tuning units for television receivers. Devices of this kind are adjusted after mounting by adjustment of the adjustable coils. French Pat. No. 1.152.337 describes such a device in which each coil is wound on a coil former which serves as a holder for an adjusting core. The construction of such coils is comparatively complex and hence expensive.
Variable coils of a simpler construction are known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,662. Therein, parts of coils are displaced relative to each other in order to vary the inductance. The use of such coils in devices of the described kind is comparatively inexpensive per se, but adjustment is time consuming, so that the price of the coils is higher than desirable for many applications.